Another Year of the Dog!
by Huyana Akuu
Summary: A new member of the Zodiac, Natsumi Sohma, is born. Another year of the dog? Just like Shigure. They all seem to find it strange that two years of the dog are both alive in one period of the Zodiac Curse. Will one of them have to die?
1. Prologue

Konnichi wa, Minna-san! This is my first story on this name! -smile.- I am Natsumi Sohma...and I guess you can say this is my story. So please, enjoy! 

bPrologue/b

This is my story. Listen closely, all who wish to read, my story may contain some violent things that may hurt you or your feelings. I don't want any harm brought to you what-so-ever so please, take caution before reading this, ne?

This is only the beginning of a once horrible tale of just one small section in the Sohma family. My section. So if you were interested enough by the summary, please read on and review. And so...the story begins.

Twelve years ago, 1994, Okinawa, Japan

In a Hospital not to far in depth of Okinawa, a baby was born. This small child, was born two months premature. This small child was the new born and only daughter of Takaharu and Akiko Sohma. Unfortunatly, Takaharu, this new baby's father, had been on a business trip, and would be for the next three years. So he had yet to only see pictures of his new baby girl. With him, was their eleven year old son, Fukuna. Fukuna had seen and already adored his younger sister, unlike a lot of boys his age who would've wanted a little brother.

This new born baby, who thankfully lived through her premature birth, was named, Natsumi. Natsumi Sohma.

Well, here's the prologue, tell me what you think, because Chapter 1 is right after I post this one! -smile.- I know it was short, but aren't a lot of Prologues?


	2. Chapter 1

Konnichi wa, minna-san! I'm back with chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed the prologue and I hope you can read and review for my story because that would make me so happy!  
Well, without further ado, I give to you, chapter 1!

bNatsumi Sohma/b

"Takaharu, you must come home! She's beautiful!" Akiko Sohma, mother of the new born baby Natsumi had exclaimed. "W-What? What do you mean you can't? But, Takaharu, she needs to see her father...what! You won't be back for three years! But what about--..." She was silent for a moment as obviously the person on the other end was speaking. "I-I see...well, please, keep Fukuna safe...I don't know what I'd do if I lost my little boy..." She smiled, then hung up, looking to the new born baby in her arms.

This baby had small traces of light brown hair, she would kind of remind you of a peach some would say. But Akiko was very pleased with her daughter, she loved her so much. She hugged the baby close, feeling little Natsumi open her eyes. The small infant looked up to its mother with squinted chocolate brown eyes. She yawned cutely, like any small infant would, closing her eyes again.

"Hello? Akiko-san?" A familiar voice said as a certain familiar person popped his head in the door way.

"Hm? Oh! Shigure-kun!" Akiko smiled. "It's good to see you! How have you been? Not bothering Hatori-kun too much, are you? And what of Ayame?" Akiko kept on until Shigure stopped her.

Shigure Sohma, a young boy of sixteen, a Junior in High School. Was a close friend to Akiko and Takaharu Sohma, even though they held no relation. He was a young lively boy, along with his two friends Ayame and Hatori Sohma. He lived at the main Sohma house along with a lot of others, of course. But he had met Fukuna when he was about 11 himself and befriended the young fiery boy. 

"Oh, so it's a girl?" Shigure smiled, approaching Akiko slowly, not wanting to startle the new born.

"Yes, Shigure, this is Natsumi..." Akiko held out the tiny baby, who gradually opened her eyes and looked to Shigure, blinking.

The youth smiled. "She's very cute, Akiko-san."

"Thank you, Shigure-kun...would you like to hold her?" Akiko smiled. 

"Hai, of course." He smiled, taking the small infant into his arms, a look of sympathy in his eyes. "_This child is cursed by the Zodiac as well..._" He thought as he stared into the infants brown eyes, which were now opened and big. "_I'm very sorry, poor little Natsumi...the life ahead of you will most likely not be good...yet, I still wonder...what Zodiac animal could you be? There aren't any left of this generation...Hm..._" He thought calmly to himself, smiling down at the young infant.

Natsumi just blinked, and blinked. She stared up into Shigure's brown eyes, which were much like her own. She then gave a slight infant-like smile, which made a look of surprise wash over Shigure's face. He smiled back and handed the baby back to Akiko.

"I should be headed to school now, I'll see you later, ne?" Shigure smiled to Akiko.

"Of course, thank you for visiting Shigure." Akiko smiled

The boy nodded and smiled, planting a kiss on the new born's head and then turning and walking out. As the day went on, he still pondered as to what Zodiac animal Natsumi could be. Could she possibly be...a...dog? He blinked. No, no, no, HE was the dog... But, she was born in the year of the dog, was she not? This kept getting harder and harder for the youth as he walked on.

I know! Short chapter! But they'll get better! I know this doesn't really make much sense...I was getting confused myself...Natsumi was born in 1994 and Shigure's 16? I know, really confusing but just bare with me! I know Shigure should be only twelve and all but that would kind of ruin the whole story...so I'll just go with what I have.  
R&R please!


	3. Chapter 2

Konnichi wa, minna! I've not updated this story in ages! Oh well! It's now..11:56PM, Sunday, March 12th, 2006. Why do I put the year you ask? Eh heh...well, with my lack of updating it might be March 12th, 2007...XD Oh well, before I start rambling, here's Chapter 2 of "Another Year of the Dog!"   
**  
_Introducing Fukuna, the Transformation_**

It had been three years since the birth of baby Natsumi Sohma. Her father, Takaharu Sohma, a man of the military, who moved every 6 months. Before his daughter's birth, he had decided to move with his young son, Fukuna. A boy of age 11. Fukuna had been to many different schools in America, so he was intelligent. But for some reason, Akiko wanted to stay in Japan, to have her soon to be born daughter.

So Akiko awaited the day for her husband and son to return...and one day he finally did.

It was a breezy day in September, Akiko sat in her front yard, watching her little now 3 years old, play with a ball.

She sighed, brushing some of her own light brown hair behind her ear. The sky was growing dark, a storm was closing in from the East. Akiko stood, straightening out her kimono skirt. She wore a kimono because she felt it was formal, as did everyone in her family. She looked to her little daughter, who kept her hair at shoulder's length, it wavering as she ran after her ball.

"Natsu-chan!" She smiled. "It's time to go inside, it's about to rain!" 

"Aww...Mama do I have to?" The three year old pouted, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Yes, honey," She laughed. "I don't want you catching a cold." 

"Okay..." She pouted, looking down. "Hm?" She looked back, hearing a car roll up on the gravel in their driveway. "Mama look!"Natsumi shouted.

"Hm?" Akiko turned slowly, watching as the car pulled up. Her eyes widened about 3 times in size as it stopped, and her dear husband, Takaharu stepped out. Her now 14 year old son, Fukuna stepping out on the other side, wearing headphones, a hat, sunglasses, and sucking on a lollipop.

"T-Takaharu?" She gasped out. "Is it really you?"

Takaharu smiled, his dark blue eyes glistening. His young wife quickly ran over, embracing him tightly. She started crying gently, tears of joy though, not sadness. Natsumi blinked her big brown chocolate eyes. She looked from her mother and this man, a man she'd seen in pictures, but never seen face to face, to the boy on the other side of the car. The boy blinked, taking his glasses off and smiled. He removed his hat, headphones and discarding the from his finished lollipop somewhere on the ground, walking over to the small girl, kneeling down.

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. He was a spitting image of the man standing with her mother. The boy placed a hand on her head, smiling. Natsumi blinked her big brown eyes, then smiled a bit. Could this have been the brother she'd heard so much about?

"Fuku-chan.." His mother spoke softly. "Let's get inside, it's a bit chilly out here. And it's going to rain soon."

Fukuna nodded, taking his younger sister's hand and leading her inside. Takaharu and Akiko just stared, smiling. For a husband and wife who hadn't seen eachother for 3 years, they sure didn't act as though they were happy to see eachother. But just as they were about to embrace the moment, they heard a loud 'poof' sound come from inside. Their eyes widened as they rushed inside.

What their eyes met, to them was horrifying. There, in their young son's arms, was a small little chocolate colored puppy...

DUN DUN DUN! Okay that's the end of this chapter! OO Sorry it took so long! I've been busy! Promise I won't be soon! This is ended, Tuesday, April 4th, 2006 at 12:05PM. Will write more later! R&R please!


End file.
